Power Rangers Equestria Force
by RainbowDashtheRainbowRanger
Summary: Celestia needed 5 rangers of her own. So she selected Rainbow Dash,Applejack,Rarity,Pinkie Pie,and Fluttershy. They will meet former rangers and become apart of the newest team,Super Megaforce. The Original Red Ranger is one of the ranger's brother. But who? Read to find out. I'm new so please R&R and enjoy! And its the Equestria Girls of the Ponies. A/N:Two rangers are in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers Equestria Force**

**Author's Note:**_I've started writing these after I read more fanfics like this and I'd love to have some input for this first chapter. I'm also new to the site so please enjoy the My Little Pony version! And it involves former rangers and one red ranger being one of the new ranger's brother._

_**Chapter 1:New Team of Rangers Part 1**_

Princess Celestia,Twilight Sparkle,and Spike were watching 5 teenagers. The teens looked no older than 16 or 17. Two,however,looked like they were teens were usually around one also were in high school.

_Canterlot High_

A girl with pale blonde hair and emerald green eyes was teaching a girl with light pink hair and aqua green eyes how to fight. Two girls,one with dark pink hair and blue eyes and the other with purple hair and a little darker blue eyes,were final girl was training alone. She had magenta eyes and multicolored hair started with red and ended with blonde always wore a tan cowboy hat. The light pink girl had a butterfly hairclip in her dark pink girl had a balloon hairclip while the purple haired girl had a diamond rainbow haired girl had nothing in her five teens were at a place called Sugar Cube Corner.

"Fluttershy,It's all right. Ya know Ah ain't gonna hurt ya." the blonde said."I k-know,Applejack..." the light pink haired girl,who's known as Fluttershy,said rainbow haired girl walked over."AJ,She'll be fine. All we have to do is help."she said. "Ah know that Rainbow...Ah'm just worried is all." the blonde,who's Applejack,said."Darling,I know you are worried..."the purple haired girl,Known as Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were glaring at her.

_On the Moon_

An evil witch named Crystalis and her three hench monsters:Trixie,Sombra,and Discord escaped."Time to conquer Earth!" Crystalis yelled,stretching.

_Canterlot Castle_

"Twilight,we need 5 teens with attitude!"Princess Celestia nodded and transported the teens. The teens looked around."Where are we?"Rainbow Dash asked."I at least think we are safe..."Rarity had said before fixing her hair."Ah reckon we are at the Canterlot Castle..."Applejack had said in her country accent."You are correct,Applejack."Celestia had said,scaring the teens got into a fighting stance."Who are you?!"Pinkie Pie yelled."I am Princess Celestia. And your lives are about to change forever..."She said.

_That wraps up chapter one! Please read and review! Hope you have enjoyed it so far!_


	2. Chapter 2:New Team of Rangers Pt 2

Chapter 2:New Team of Rangers pt 2

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

Applejack looked confused. "Wait we are Power Rangers?"I asked. Celestia nodded. "Samurai Rangers to be percist."She said as we each got a samuraizer. "We may have to learn on the job..."Rarity said. I nodded in agreement. We each wondered what color we had. "What color am I?! What color am I?! Am I pink? Huh? Huh? Huh?"Pinkie Pie nearly shouted,scaring Fluttershy. I nodded,assuming she's pink. She jumped for joy."Ah may be blue..."AJ guessed. "I'm probably yellow..."Fluttershy spoke. "I hope I'm green even though I hate the dirt..."Rarity said. I noticed our colors we were wearing and grinned. "We are right... I'm the leader..."I spoke with a strong tone. "Ah reckon ya lead us well,Rainbow Dash."AJ said. "Plan to." I smiled as we all came together for a group hug just before our samuraizers went off. I stood in the front with Rarity and Pinkie on my right and AJ and Fluttershy on my left. We pulled out our morphers. "Samuraizer!"We yelled as we flipped them open."Go,go samurai!"We each traced a symbol in the air. There was a glow around all of us and we morphed. None of us had skirts. We started fighting the fishfaced monsters. "Ug They are hard to fight!"Pinkie yelled. I was using my weapon,a sword as all of us were using it to defeat them. "Keep it up! We have to!"I yelled. We finally defeated them all. "Good job guys!"Spike said once we got back. "Looks like our lives did change.."Applejack said as I nodded. "Yah we are teammates!"Pinkie said,jumping for joy again. We all laughed a bit before walking to our new rooms. I had my own while AJ and Rarity had to share while Pinkie and Fluttershy shared.

_**Sorry for not updating. I have been busy with so much since I last posted. This one has 20 chapters that I've been working on since I started it in like 6th or 7th grade.-RD**_


End file.
